


Cheating Her Way In

by NidoranDuran



Category: Shantae, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Smash 4 DLC might be officially over, but Shantae is hoping she can sneak her way onto the roster by convincing the guys to put in a good word for her, and there’s no better form of bribery than offering up her body in a sloppy gangbanging. Commission for Darth Xelleon





	Cheating Her Way In

"So are you two the guys I need to talk to?" Shantae asked, making sure to push her chest out toward Mario a little more as his hands gripped and kneaded at her ample tits through her top. "Because you two seem to run this place, and I'm sure a pair of strong, assertive men like you would be able to open some doors for a sweet girl willing to show how grateful she is, wouldn't you?" She licked her lips, shifting her gaze toward Luigi. Or, more accurately, Luigi's groin, as she was eye level with the bulge in his overalls and giving a sweet purr as her eyes gazed up. "Maybe with a few up-front favours to help things along?

Shantae's goal was as plain and direct as could be: she wanted some of that sweet Smash Bros action. There were no two ways about it, she was going to get her way into that game come hell or high water, and she was ready to do whatever it took to get there. As a genie gifted with an incredible body, that of course meant the usual way that she could talk her way into places. Surely, if she could get enough of the men of Super Smash Bros to put in a good word for her she'd have her way in, and that meant turning on her seduction and giving some good times a spin.

Her top went flying, and she happily wrapped her plush tits around Mario's cock while her head shifted to the side, Luigi seizing her ponytail and sinking his cock forward. She moaned, eyes slowly sinking shut as she felt a tingle of delight within her at the realization both brothers had nice enough cocks for this bribe to not seem so one-sided anymore, her head eagerly sinking down Luigi's shaft as she rocked her chest up and down Mario's cock. Shameless and steady, she serviced them with a sparkle in her eye and a wry smile across her lips, feeling like this was really the in she needed to get somewhere.

Mario was happy to thrust up into her plump tits and really enjoy the pleasure, but Luigi seemed a bit more lethargic, guiding her to a lackluster and overly slow blowjob, which Shantae simply could not have. She pouted and shoved forward, taking him down her throat her damn self and happily shoving her way back and forth, giving a thorough and noisy sucking to his dick. It was a hard balance to try and keep diplomatic while acting like he was boring her with sex, but Shantae was determined to keep some kind of sanity and fluffed up kindness going here as she tried to get the brothers off, knowing she couldn't take any risks. Not now, not here.

Fortunately, Luigi's response was eager groans as Shantae slurped faster along his cock, gripping her hair tighter and starting to guide her along for a move active oral treatment, the sort of roughness that Shantae needed. Fast, unrepentantly slutty, and driven by everything that Shantae craved. She wasn't going to get into Smash Bros being a prissy vanilla girl meekly sucking dick, she was going to get in getting fucked hard. With Luigi now fucking her mouth properly she could focus more on the titfuck she was giving Mario, on rocking her breasts up and down faster along his cock with a careless and impatient approach that paid dividends for her when the brothers came in unison, her head jerked back very suddenly by Mario, who decided they should cum on her together. Her face and her tits were blasted with big loads of thick, gooey cum that felt just perfect to the smiling genie. "Mm, so you'll keep me in mind, won't you?'

"But in the meantime..." Shantae turned toward the other men all staring lustily at her, standing there wanting, cocks at the ready as the genie sat splattered in cum. "Don't think I forgot about all of you. I need all the good words put in I can get, so what are we waiting for?"

Captain Falcon rushed over toward Shantae faster than she knew what to do about, gasping as he bent her feverishly over and drove his cock into her ass without a second thought, Shantae shrieking in excitement as she felt him slam into her and immediately begin to pound away, fucking her with the kind of speed she should have expected out of the racer, hard and heart-pounding excitement for her to howl in delight at as the thick cock shoved its way into her ass and got to work. "Tight, but it won't be for long," he grunted, his body moving as fast as it could as he tried to pound her as hard and intensely as possible, driven by all the hunger and lust of a man who knew once he'd seen Shantae shaking those ample hips what he wanted to do to her.

"Oh, yes, that's it, Captain," she whined, her perky butt bouncing and shaking from the force of the feverish thrusts up her tight behind. "Fuck my tight little ass raw." Taking his place beneath her, Kirby buried himself between her legs and began to eat her out, a big tongue floppily brushing along her slick pussy and making her shudder and whine as she received anal sex and cunnilingus all at once. Not how she would have expected things to go, but she didn't mind some oral attention for herself if Kirby really wanted to spend his effort eating her out instead. It was all good, she rationalized, as long as she got to enjoy the bright swell of need and excitement that was getting fucked. If she could get her pussy eaten on the road to a roster spot then she was better off than she could have ever dreamt of being.

The steady back and forth of thrusts kept her ass bouncing, as Captain Falcon gave Shantae's behind a rough, thorough buggering. He was a man with only one speed, but that speed happened to be so all-out and intense that it hardly mattered in the end, because he could fuck a woman to an intense, creamy pile of cum and bliss before she could formulate anything resembling a complaint. Even now, with her mouth free, Shantae was howling in delight, and even though she had every reason to put on airs and affectations of delight to keep the men happy she was burning up with genuine excitement over the sensations she felt tearing through her. Within Shantae was pure, molten lust, and it drove her wild with need, pushed her harder and faster toward an end where she didn't have to put on any illusions about how good she felt, driven harder and hotter to the release she craved without a second of hesitation or worry.

The cock in her ass and the tongue all over her pussy drove Shantae to a merciless and powerful orgasm, one that had her howling ravenously as she came, dripping nectar leaving Kirby's face a sticky mess as she threw her head back, the greedy clenching of her ass hole dragging Captain Falcon down over the edge with her as he drove forward, burying his cock into her ass eagerly. The flood of hot, sticky spunk filling up her ass only added to the mind-blown bliss she felt, the rough and dirty pounding of her behind really setting a tone as the other men all watched hungrily, knowing they'd have to keep up with the man who was perhaps hardest of all to keep up with.

As Kirby emerged from beneath the woman down on all fours, he did so with a long, purple ponytail sticking out of the back of his head.

Before Shantae could even wrap her head around things, a big, scaly hand seized her, lifted her aggressively up and had her yelping as Bowser braced her against his chest, spreading her legs out wide so everyone could her pristine and thus untouched pussy before he slammed her down onto his cock, the massive lizard prick shunting into her and making Shantae howl in surprise, twisting feverishly as she was claimed and promptly fucked in as showy and bragging a fashion as could be while still in front of everyone. Not that shame or decency entered into it at all; Shantae moaned excitedly as she was presented for the audience of eager men waiting their turns with her, bounced feverishly up and down the cock 

Bowser let out a series of territorial grunts that sent something primal shivering up Shantae's spine. "Fuck me," she whined, voice low and hot as she pleaded with him. "Fuck me in front of all of them, show them that you own me." Shantae had no intention of being owned, but the Koopa king had no reason to know that, and Shantae knew she needed him to fuck her hard and powerfully, to use her as thoroughly as he could so that he came away from this happy. There would be no half-measures here, and she knew exactly how to tell a man what he wanted to hear to make him lose himself in fucking her. 

And it worked. Bowser grunted and hammered upward in possessive fervor, which in turn had Shantae crying out in bliss, twisting against his chest as she felt the raw decadence of being fucked in this shameful state in front of people all waiting their turns with her. It was twisted, brazen, and she was certain it was going to work perfectly, that she now had her way onto the roster for sure. Rocking feverishly back and forth, she bounced, breasts heaving as she was fucked in front of the hungry group of men like an animal by the thick, beastly cock, and how could she not love every twisted second of it? Shantae moved feverishly, whining in excitement as she was used and pounded, as Bowser fucked her with thorough, wicked glee and she was left to just endure it all. It was senseless, raw, and just what Shantae needed, howling in bliss as she rocked atop his lap and felt his cock hammering into her just right.

Shantae came again, louder this time, howling, "I want a hot, gooey dragon creampie!" as she laid on her lust as thickly as she could in pursuit of release and relief, and thankfully she got it, Bowser slamming her down onto his cock as it erupted, and with a mighty roar he came into her spasming twat, pumping it full of an excessive amount of creamy, hot spunk that left her twisting about needily on his dick, loving every twisted second of being filled like this. It was too good for Shantae to bear, leaving her very much aware that for as much as bribery was the reason she'd come here, the pure thrill of getting fucked was hardly without its delights.

Bowser let Shantae down surprisingly gently, letting her stumble forward before Ganondorf reached for her and dragged her into his lap, pulling her down to sit atop him as he impaled her on his cock and the needy genie let out raw howls of excitement. "Yes, don't stop!" she cried out. "I don't want a minute to go by where I'm not stuffed full of cock!" Desperation surged through her powerfully, and she knew that there was no end for this lust as she started to rock needily back and forth, riding the thick Gerudo dick suddenly crammed into her slick pussy, made all the slicker by the creamy spunk that started to leak out of her hole.

Link and Little Mac were quick to rise to the occasion and push their cocks into her face, and Shantae didn't even have to think as instinct took over as she grabbed eager hold of both cocks, bouncing feverishly on Ganondorf's lap as she started to suck on the head of Little Mac's cock, eagerness bubbling up hotter still within her as this became an all-out gangbang, cocks now filling multiple holes and leaving Shantae very much aware of what she was doing as she embraced the shamelessness. "Am I an amazing cocksucker?" she asked as she drew back from Little Mac, smug and asking rhetorically to fill time as she turned her head and slurped Link's cock down next.

There was little difficulty for Shantae in handling both big dicks at once, as she moved back and forth between Link and Little Mac, the back and forth strokes of her eager hands providing a nice constant as she tried to give both men equal time in her skilled mouth, half-lidded eyes staring adoringly up at them as she worked. Shantae was a pro and nothing was going to stop her now as she settled into a nice rhythm, riding Ganondorf's cock while he fondled and kneaded her bouncing ass, two cocks in front of her providing no trouble as she effortlessly pleasured three men at once. It was so easily and effortless that Shantae couldn't help but feel like a little bit of a slut in the process, but then, if she wasn't a slut she wouldn't have been getting gangbanged by men she didn't know for the chance to fight them, would she? Sluttiness wasn't negotiable at this point. Not that it mattered; riding high on pure ecstasy, all Shantae could think to do was ride out the madness as far as it would take her, twisting hotly about as her moans grew bolder and louder around the cocks she was sucking.

It was too much happening all at once, and that was what made it so exhilarating to the slutty genie was she serviced three men at the same time, Ganondorf's thick cock sinking so easily into her loosened up hole while her mouth worked desperate, fervid overtime on the cocks in front of her. She was winding up hotter and harder, racing toward a mad, desperate finish faster than she could bear, and it all came to such a brilliant, heated peak she could hardly control herself, slamming down faster onto Ganondorf's cock as her orgasm tore through her. "I need your cum!" she screamed, pulling back from Link's cock and tossing her head back as she welcomed the mess, welcomed everything all at once. Ganondorf's cock erupted within her tight pussy, while Link and Little Mac painted her faces with thick, creamy loads that she knew weren't going to be coming off very easily, and that was what made it so exhilarating. Pride couldn't even begin to enter into what was happening to her now as she let herself get creamed up and carried away by the madness.

Shantae barely had time to stand up before Ryu and Cloud's bodies pinned her in place between them, the two strong, muscular men slamming their cocks into her ass and pussy respectively as she whined in frantic, needy delight, moans scratching at her throat as she felt herself double penetrated before she'd even had time to enjoy the double facial she'd taken. "Fuck me like real manly men!" shew cried out, biting her lip as her feet wiggled, the tall men standing so proudly that she couldn't even reach the floor as she remained held up only by the strong bodies pinning her in place and the big dicks buried into her from both ends. Which was precisely how Shantae wanted it to be, of course. "Come on, you boys aren't from around here, show a girl a good time and then direct her to find out how to backdoor your way into this place. You two must know how to make those negotiations."

The two third party studs were too busy hammering away at Shantae's holes to offer up the secrets she craved, but she couldn't complain about that as she was sandwiched between their bodies and fucked so, so right. They were both on the same level, both working together to make sure their thrusts synced up and her holes were filled up in unison, each thrust to the hilt inside of the writhing genie making her howl as she felt so decadent and full all at once, stretched out by two big dicks that easily landed their mark and left Shantae's head spinning in confusion. There was so much to handle and it all came together better than she could have mustered, leaving her a twisting, gasping wreck being fucked off of her feet by the studs and treated to everything she could have ever wanted.

All the groans and grunts of two strong men showing off their power with every slam into her were lost amid Shantae's frantic moans, as she lacked the principled focus of Ryu or the stoicism of Cloud. She was loud, unapologetic, and driven by a need to vocally enjoy herself as thoroughly as she could, to let nothing stop her. Shameless in her writhing and her frantic bucking, Shantae showed off her hunger and the depths of her need with everything she did, her purple ponytail flopping about as her head refused to stay still and she gave herself up so utterly to the pleasure that she wondered if she was going to completely lose control in the midst of it all. Everything within her was so hungry, so needy, and she was without a sense of sanity about any of it anymore. She needed to get fucked, and the actual goal behind almost whoring herself out like this was beginning to get lost in the bliss.

Not that Shantae could bring herself to care, crashing right down into another orgasm, her holes greedily seizing the dicks fucking her and tightening down around both of them, earning two hot, creamy loads for her trouble that filled her right up, left her feeling gooey and warm and completely, madly driven by a need too powerful for her to ignore. But even as Shantae fell to the floor with cum leaking out of both holes at once, she didn't feel done yet. She'd barely broken a sweat.

"You, Fire Emblem guys. There's like ten of you for some fucking reason, get over here and fuck me, and while you do tell me how you did it." Shantae welcomed Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Corrin, and \Chrom--who wasn't even in the damn game!--to come over and fuck her, and they were more than happy to take her up on that, grabbing the genie and pulling her eagerly into place as hands grabbed at her every which way and she was tugged into position, six men all piling onto her at once and she had no idea what to make of it.

Thrown down onto Ike's lack, the mercenary leader's fat prick filled her up enough to make her whine for the brief few seconds before Roy turned her head toward him and shoved his cock into her mouth. Corrin claimed her ass seconds later, as Robin slipped in from the front to stick his cock between her plush tits. Her hands found purchase on the cocks of Chrom and Marth, and as she began to stroke, she had no idea she was jerkin g off two men of a bloodline thousands of years apart. There was no way she could even care, though, as she was faced with handling six cocks at once and had much worse things to try and deal with than such trivial worries.

Six cocks. Shantae had never taken six cocks before. She'd taken three, sure, even mere moments ago. But never six. Her attention was split too many ways to bear, especially as Roy got too eager in her mouth, fucking her face so hard she choked and drooled and completely lost sight of things, her thoughts spinning wildly out of control with no chance of settling back down to the ground. Her ass and pussy were stuffed, her hands moving on autopilot, her breasts roughly groped as a cock thrust between them, and she wasn't able to keep anything straight anymore. Who was fucking her where? Where was she? She could hardly even count the six cocks as her head spun out of control and the poor genie slut found herself suddenly dealing with more from all directions, an overload of too much for her to keep track of.

But it felt good. Shantae was learning by fire that there was something to be said for losing control and even losing herself. As the six Fire Emblem fighters fucked her every which way she was under so much pressure at once that she couldn't bear it all, the confusion and the swelling, throbbing delight getting to her. She was full of cock, and that only covered half of the dicks she was handling, which made it almost all the more exciting as she tried to handle it all. Corrin's thrusts down into her ass slammed her onto Ike's lap, forcing her down his lap even out of sync with his thrusts, while Roy had no idea what he was doing aside from hammering her throat. It was chaos, but chaos felt good. Felt amazing, in fact. Her hands lost control, moving more sloppily and harshly as she struggled to keep herself together while jerking off Marth and Chrom, and in effect the only cock actually giving her any sort of consistent pace was Robin's as it slammed up into her tits.

The intoxicating decadence of getting fucked by six guys at once proved more than Shantae could handle, but that was what made it so fun as her orgasm tightened her up on the inside and she just lost herself, eyes rolling back as an orgasm tore through her, more raw and intense than any she could have expected, screaming around Roy's cock even as it made her gag and choke in bliss. There was so much happening all at once that she wasn't even sure all the guys came as hot spunk flew everywhere and pumped into her holes, filling her stomach, her womb, her ass... It was so twisted and delightful she never wanted it to end.

"More cock," she whined as soon as they were off of her. "Fuck me more, please, I need, come let me convince you to put in a good word for me and--oh. Oh no."

The Fire Emblem representatives had scattered. So had everyone else. And Shantae could immediately see why, as standing before her with crossed arms and furious glares were the ladies of Super Smash Bros. At the forefront was female Robin--the wife of one of the men she had been jerking off--who looked none too pleased about what she had seen. But neither did any of the other women who circled her furiously. “Uh, hi,” she said nervously. “I was just... look I really want to get onto the roster, and--”

"We would never let a man-stealing whore like you in," Princess Peach said, sounding dignified and dainty even as she insulted Shantae. "But here." She tossed the genie a towel. "Wipe the cum off, because if you really want to fight so bad, we'll fight, and you can take us all on at once."


End file.
